total drama cartoon philly at the movies
by hardinkphilly
Summary: new season
1. Chapter 1

philly wazz up !?228! #$%^YUI im crazy ha ha last time zim and jenny fought and jenny won

last time it was rushed but this time it wont

bus comes and zim comes out

philly ah awesome zim

zim i shall win this one

rigby comes out

rigby ya right

zim oh no anyone but you

rigby you wont even get passed me this time

zim please

jenny comes out

jenny hello everyone

rigby kisses jenny she blushed you can tell zim is jealous

zim im sorry about doing that to bloo last season

jenny okay you can hold me now

zim were back together ?

jenny ya

rigby and zim switch emoitions

grim comes out

grim hello mon

mandy comes out

mandy watch me win this one

Mordecai hello

rigby hey mordo

mordecai hey

eddy and ed come out

eddy sup

ed gravy !

jimmy comes out

jimmy i shall rule the earth

zim sorry but im already going to do that but you can be my slave though

spongebob haha what a fun game

bloo comes out sup dudes

katz hello

philly what happened to your head

flashback from last season

we run over katz head

88 ha

flashback over

philly oh ya

bus leaves

philly well i had a poll on my profile

and eddy and ed are out


	2. teams will rise

philly wakes everyone up

philly i picked two team captains jenny and jimmy

jenny rigby

rigby i did not know you still cared

jenny i dont i just dont want to here you cry

zim ha

rigby stop talking !

jimmy spongebob

spongebob yay

jenny dib

jimmy timmy

jenny grim

jimmy mandy

jenny bloo

jimmy zim

jenny katz

jimmy i guess that leaves Mordecai

philly guess what i had a poll on my profile

zim what ?

philly and wanda is coming back

wanda i want to be on jimmys team

jimmys team is team penguins and jennys team is team robot

philly your first challenge is to create a short film

x

zim it should be me ruleing the earth

timmy awesome

x

rigby it should be me being a king

x

zim im going to taunt rigby

x

rigby im going to taunt zim

x

zim our team will crush yours

rigby please says the guy who could not beat his crush

zim and rigby fight

the teams record it

x

the video

rigby and zim fight as die mother fucker die plays in the background

x

philly ok the next video

spongebob ha ha i forgot to take off the cap

jimmy your leaveing

x

the gilded philly awards go to zim wanda Mordecai timmy mandy the final one goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

...

spongebob

spongebob ya

jimmy how ?

wanda your team leader you should have made sure it was there

jimmy suck it losers leaves


	3. arm wresting

philly today you guys will pick 4 people for the challenge

x

zim i should go to prove im the new leader

Mordecai me too

timmy i can go

wanda ok me too

x

rigby me differently me

grim me mon

bloo me too

rigby come on jenny

jenny sighs okay

x

philly first up rigby vs zim

rigby and zim get hard arms fighting back and forth

philly exciting the winner is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

zim rigby loses

rigby aw man

zim ha ha

rigby stop talking

Mordecai vs grim

Mordecai just give up

grim wins

bloo vs timmy

timmy beats bloo

jenny vs wanda

jenny i dont want to hurt any one

philly so wanda wins

team robot goes to tribal council

x

the awards go to bloo rigby katz and dib and.

.

.

..

..

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

grim

rigby what !?

jenny why me

dib you lost it for us

katz sorry dear girl

jenny leaves


	4. beer

philly last time jenny was voted out of the game

in the boys robot trailer

katz and rigby find letters in there bed telling them to meet someone outside on they way they notice grim is absent from the trailer leaveing just them and dib

they see grim outside

rigby why are we here at 2 am

grim alliance ?

rigby fine

katz sure

philly your challenge is a beer drinking contest

philly go !

right away wanda pukes

dib pukes

soon only four remain grim rigby zim and katz

grim pukes

katz pukes

and ... rigby pukes zim wins

philly did i mention 2nd place is elimanted

rigby noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !4! #$^%))))!%^^^^^^## &*%&

dib no i quit

philly why

dib cuz i dont know why im playin leaves


	5. music

philly pick three people to sing what is wrong Mordecai

Mordecai im sick

philly sorry to here that

x

philly okay what is team penguins going to sing

wanda timmy and Mordecai i love the way you lie

x

philly mordocai and wanda were okay timmy you were flat

what about team robot

rigby grim and bloo break up

x

philly that was awesome team robot wins

x

the awards go to zim wanda spongebob mandy and

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

timmy

mordo why ?

wanda your sick

mordo leaves


	6. switchs

grim hmm time to kick that alicane

rigby what now

katz im trying to sleep

grim vote off bloo

rigby fine

katz okay

philly your challenge is in honor of it almost being christmas this will be christmas challenge tie

the lights out simple

bloo grim use your cane !

grim throws it opps

team penguin wins

x

campfire

im going to the bathroom first

bloo is it really the bathroom

rigby lets find out

katz yes

grim i will stay here

grim checks votes 3 for grim one for bloo

grim hmm

philly they go to katz and rigby and

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

grim

bloo what

rigby and katz how

bloo leaves


	7. Chapter 7

philly ya ya 8 left last time the did a challenge someone left who was it who cares

. insult challenge suckers includeing isabel

isabel vs katz

katz dear girl you are so ugly not jacob nor edward want you one there side

isabel says the pink rat your so ugly hello kitty said goodbye

katz just stared and left the stage

next up spongebob

spongebob uhh... your ugly ? He said more as a question.

isabel coming from the guy who looks like hes on steriods

spongebob cried and left

next is rigby

rigby your so ugly you make your mom look less ugly

isabel please, your so short you need a ladder to pick up a dime

rigby STOP TALKING then he ran away

here comes zim

zim dawg your so fat you sat on a diveing board the lifeguard told your dad sorry you cant park your car there

isabel okay but atleast my hair doesnt make me look like elvis and your a boy but your wearing a pink dress like seriously?

zim i will get my revenge

grims next

grim mon your so stupid you got hit by a parked car

isabel atleast i have a brain unlike you your lights are on but no-ones home

grim you suck mon

after 3 more matches nobody beats her and she gets to choose who would leave and she chose ...


	8. fight for your life

philly last time blah blah blah fuck you

zim im better than you

rigby ya at being ugly

zim your right always me one cheek wonder

rigby STOP TALKIN

philly stop anyways fight untill none is standin the last one gets to choose who leaves

in the ring

zim and rigby keep trying to get each other out

katz time for sabotage

he sneaked up behind them and pushed them out

timmy i am elimanting myself from this challenge

mandy pushed spongebob and wanda off

mandy vs katz the death battle

mandy you can not beat me you stupid ugly fat meerkat dumbass

katz got angry and pushed him off

philly katz gets to choose who is it

katz mandy for havin an potty mouth

mandy whatever she leaves


	9. food

philly

philly everyone will make food

20 minutes later

zim i made pizza

rigby i made fishsticks

katz i made stuffing

spongebob i made a krabby patty

wanda soup

timmy pasta

philly i have a friend xaiver who will test your food

xaiver awesome dude

zim you will love the pizza of zim

xaiver whatever takes a bite out of it

zim well

xaiver pizza is awesome and so is this 8 out of 10

rigby i made fishsticks

xaiver im not a fan of fishsticks but eh eats it

7 out of 10

zim ha i got higher than you

rigby your always high

zim shut it

katz stuffing

xaiver stuffing is horrible i can not eat stuffing 0 out of 10

spongebob krabby patty

xaiver i always wanted to try one of these eats it

10 out of 10

wanda soup

xaiver drinks it okay this is good 6 out of 10

timmy pasta

xaiver i love pasta eats it 5 out of 10

katz is out

xaiver wait i need dessert

philly fine everyone make dessert

20 minutes later

zim ice cream mint chip

rigby cofffe cake ya i made something mature

katz oreoes

spongebob cake the choclate kind i will win

katz smiles i dont think so

spongebob huh

wanda jello

timmy coconut milkshake

xaiver lets go i have to be at a meeting soon

zim mint chip ice cream

xaiver i like you eats it awesome 10 out of 10

rigby cofffe cake

xaiver wait what ? eats it spits it out this is awful is it even legal 0 out of 10

rigby grunts

zim laughs his guts out

rigby punches zim

they fight as die motherfucker die played in the background

philly stoped them

katz oreo

xaiver eats it awesome 7 out of 10

spongebob choclate cake

xaiver eats it wtf !?

spongebob whats wrong

xaiver this sucks 0 out of 10

katz laughed

wanda jello

xaiver eats it 8 out of 10

timmy coconut milkshake

xaiver drinks it awesome 4 out of 10

philly it seems there is a tie between rigby and spongebob

xaiver spongebob is leavein

spongebob aw man leaves

wanda that was harsh

timmy ya

katz thats my fault

wanda huh?

katz i put sewer water and gillter on his cake

zim thats cold


	10. superman

philly everyone you will all create a superhero best one wins the judge will be someone picky cartman

cartman the fuck did you bring me here for

to test the costumes

zim im mr robot ultra mega super dude i have everything possible in me

cartman no thumbs down

rigby the mysteriors mr r im a crime fightin superhero

cartman i do not like crime fightin thumbs down

katz the jaguar man

cartman thumbs down

wanda the floating pinkie

cartman no thumbs down

timmy a boy

cartman no just no

gilled philly stage

philly who won cartman ?

cartman nobody they all sucked

philly you will pick a vote out the basket and read

cartman okay the first vote goes to zim

zim ugh

cartman one for katz

katz man

cartman one for wanda

wanda why ?

cartman one for rigby

rigby ugh

philly looks like timmy is the only safe one

cartman the final vote goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

katz !

katz i despise this game leaves

votes

2 katz timmy wanda

1 wanda katz

1 rigby zim

1 zim rigby


	11. videos

philly katz left and this is the new chapter

x

philly guess what

timmy what

philly nothing i wont tell you now but the challenge is another judge challenge you rember you all had to make a short film well that was before the merge so make it

x

philly ok well i brought back two friends

one is xaiver

xaiver ya im here is zim here

zim ya

xaiver awesome

last is tajjir

the four cant see anyone

tajjir right here

zim he is so small he needs a ladder to pick up a dime

rigby nobody cares

zim shows his

zim im zim the best person i will win and take over the world

xaiver 10 out of 10

tajjir 8 out of 10

rigby shows his

rigby im a boss im a boss cuz im the besst

he repeated this for 3 minutes

xaiver5 out of 10

tajjir 4 out of 10

wanda im protcitve

shows her feeding a doll

xaiver 0 out of 10

tajjir 1 out of 10

timmy shows his

it showed ninja stuff

tajjir 10 out of 10

xaiver 10 out of 10

timmy wins wanda is out

wanda aw


	12. finale 3

philly guess what

timmy what

philly today will just be a plain race but before you start here is cartoonforever88s oc dick

dick whats up dudes so what do i do

you will throw rocks and crabs at the contestants

dick awesome starts throwing

zim and rigby fight

rigby your dead

zim at least i have been in the finale

rigby stop talking

zim no

dick you will not make it laughs throws more keeps throwing

timmy this is easy woah falls off

philly rigby who is going

rigby ZIM !

zim whatever ive been to the finale already

next timmy vs rigby


	13. finale

philly there was 15 i think now only two remain timmy vs rigby

on rigby side mordocai and jenny

on timmy side everyone else

philly now we will bring everyone who helped this season

xaiver cartman and tajjir come out

and now presenting cartoon88

katz no not him

cartoon88 shut up katz hey everyone

katz is he gonna be in everyone season finale

philly yes

katz grunts

88 im happy to be here cuz

dib i can not belive zim made it far as a alien

88 sorry im tryin to talk

dib this is more imporant

88 chokes dib

philly break it up break it up

88 sits on timmys side

xaiver tajjir and cartman also sit there

you two will climb a tree with the money up there

timmy im screwed

rigby yes you are

they cilmb

philly ok this is boring who will shake the tree

mordo and zim shake it

they almost fall off but get on there

philly the winner of total drama cartoon philly at the movies is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

..

.

.

.

...

.

...

..

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

..

..

..

...

.

...

.

..

.

.

...

.

.

.

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

timmy !

rigby noooooooooo

zim yessssssssssss

timmy i wonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

88 this is awesomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

here it is timmy the millon

timmy awesome dude

philly hope you liked this one next season will be here shortly


End file.
